A Whole Lot of RockBand
by broadwaycsi
Summary: It's a party for the NYPD CSIs, but when one brings the video game RockBand, no one knows what's going to happen. :p


Friday. The day every worker or student looks forward, too. For the CSIs in NYC, it was a planned day for a bonding party; a party to get to know one another. Everyone brought a little something but one thing caught everyone's eye.

"Rockband?" Flack questioned.

"Yeah, Rockband, Flackie! Probably one of the THE best video games ever made on the face of the earth! I mean, virtual guitar and drums PLUS karaoke! It's the best!" Adam Ross replied.

Of course, Adam, a video game geek, brought it but not a single person knew how to play it nor what the game was about.

"Um...How are we going to play this? There are so many of us!" Stella asked.

"We'll take turns!" Adam said, "Look, if you guys aren't up for it we could just...watch TV or something. I just brought it as a surprise idea. I don't mind...really!" Adam said with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm up for this Rockband thing." Mac exclaimed.

"Really boss?" Adam said.

Once the boss agreed, everyone seemed to go along with it as well.

"OK," Lindsay said with a confused look, "Who wants to go first?" She help up the fake guitar fully equipped with a strap, frets, and a whammy bar.

"How about Adam shows us how it's done." Hawkes said, which was probably a good idea.

"Alrighty then...well..for the guitar, you just press these frets over here," while pointing to the frets "and you strum along using this." he motioned a strum. "pretty simple, you just follow along on the screen here. See? HIT IT!"

He chose the song _Eye of the Tiger _for the guitar. The Expert level of course, and then he started off. Everyone was amused and started laughing as Adam was getting so into his guitar playing. The stereo was blaring rock music and Adam's fingers were a blur going from fret to fret. Occassionally, his hand waved along the whammy bar. Everyone was clapping along and having a great time. When the song was over, EVERYONE wanted to play but there were only four instruments.

"We'll take turns, and we'll see if anyone can beat MY high score." Adam scoffed.

By a decision of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Flack, Mac, Lindsay and Sid were next to play.

"I call drums!" Sid said.

"I call vocals!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I'll try the guitar..." Flack said timidly.

"Well boss you can really show off your bass skills! I know the perfect song for it." Adam said.

They chose _The Middl__e_ because of the strong bass playing required. Sid counted off and Flack already missed the first few notes. The crowd started booing.

"Haha, Flack, they're not happy!" Danny laughed and teased.

"Hey! I'm trying hard over here!" Flack said, obviously struggling with matching the frets up and strumming at the same time. Once the drums and bass guitar came in, they were able to catch up. Hopefully.

"Wait, how come the color lines disappeared?" Flack asked.

"You failed your band, Flack! Hurry! Someone! OVERDRIVE!" Adam yelled.

Mac gracefully lifted his guitar up and not missing a single beat. Alas, the song ended and the scores were up:

**Drums: 88%**

**Vocals:92%**

"Dang, Lindsay!" everyone said.

**Bass: 98%**

Everyone cheered at that. And guitar?

**Guitar: 14%**

"HAHAHA! Nice try Flack...better luck next time." Adam said, all the while trying to encourage Flack.

"Can I try that later?" Flack said apologetically.

Adam laughed. "Sure, buddy."

The second group was up: Hawkes, Stella, Danny and Adam.

"I'll try the bass guitar." Danny said.

"Better do better than me, Danno!" Flack yelled.

"You bet, Flackie" Danny scoffed back.

"I've always wanted to..ahem...use my voice a little more so..." Hawkes grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, these drums look fun..." Stella said drifting off.

This left Adam with the guitar, once again.

"What song should we choose..." Adam asked.

"ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" everyone yelled.

"One way or another it is." Adam said.

Since Adam was on guitar, the band was off to a better start than the last group. However, Hawkes could use a little more vocal lessons...

Danny was rocking it out on his guitar while Adam was going crazy. Stella started out on an easy beat but easily grew accustomed to it. Her curly hair flying everywhere was the only thing that was visible after all that head banging and drum pounding. Hawkes...was....well....He was OK. :)

"Score time!" Danny said.

**Vocals: 87%**

**Drums: 96%**

"Ohhhh! Stella's got some skills going on!" Flack screamed while Stella shook her head and laughed.

**Bass Guitar: 89%**

"WHAT NOW FLACKIE!" Danny yelled.

**Guitar: 99%**

"Of course" everyone said, unimpressed but still smiling.

Everyone was so worn out but were so addicted to this fun game. Little did they know that it was pass midnight, but they were still rocking out to the best rock songs ever.

"Adam, I think that was the best idea ever." Mac said.

"Why, thank you boss!" Adam said bashfully.

Pass midnight was late, but not late enough for these CSI Rockers.


End file.
